A Whole Different Front than Normal
by Tanni8kya HeHe
Summary: Neji is stupefied by Hinata's skills of deceit...even towards the all-seeing Hiashi...NaruxHina xD
1. How Does She Do It?

**A/N: One-shot! My first…and if any of you are wondering…what I'm doing with Exotic Punch…well I lost the inspiration to write it so when it comes back I'll definitely write! **

**Warning: Nothing at all to write about…like seriously…I'm not that much of a Sakura basher…or am I?**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything belonging to Naruto…only my heart…*sob***

**A Whole Different Front than Normal**

_Neji's POV_

I watched her eat her cereal as if life's perfect. She's too good. I wonder how long this innocent front will last. I sipped my orange juice, licking the juice-stache off my upper lip. Talk at the family table was slow and quiet…just like every morning. Well Hannabi's not really quiet as she chatters to Hinata who listens keenly and occasionally nods her head in shyness. I sighed poking my grapefruit half with a spoon. How could I've been so blind? I looked over to the middle aged Hyuuga, sipping his morning tea. How could _**he **_not know?

_***Flashback***_

I drifted restlessly in and out of sleep. And you can guess why.

"Tenten," I muttered imagining her in a lime green swimsuit.

That's when a shadow move slowly across my door panel. I went Byakugan to see was creeping around at this time of night. A feminine body crept past Hiashi's room next to mine.

Hinata?

Why would she be up at a time like this? I watched as she crept along the wooden fence meant to keep out unwanted people. I watched as she stopped a t a particular area before lifting two or three planks to make and entrance. What is she doing? She exited the newly made opening before entering again only with company. A blond headed guy came behind her before replacing the planks to their original place.

Naruto?

He had a quizzical face as he talked to Hinata who put a single finger to her lips. She led him silently past Hiashi's bedroom then mine and finally entered her room with a soft noise from the sliding door.

Thoughts raced in my head. What are those two up to? Curiosity got the better of me as I slipped on my robe and slippers and silently exited my room, tip-toeing stealthily towards Hinata's room. I crept towards the door pressing my ear to hear them talk.

"So what did you wand to talk about, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Speak softly, Naruto-kun…I don't want my father discovering you in my room," she whispered.

"Oh…sorry," he replied sheepishly.

After that I couldn't hear properly.

Byakugan.

Atleast I can lipread. At that moment, Naruto was standing by the window now open, while Hinata sat on her bed nervously putting her index fingers together.

"Naruto…I've brought you here to tell you something important," Hinata mouthed.

"What is it Hinata?"

She continued fidgeting with her fingers. The dimmed light from the candle on her night stand cast shadows over her delicate features.

"Ummm…w-well…y-you see I-I…" she stuttered uncontrollably.

"What is it…you can tell me," Naruto eyes softening.

"It's so embarrassing," she sighed turning away from the blue eyes that pierced hers.

"I promise I won't laugh," Naruto grinned.

She turned back to see him nod his promise, blushing at the blond, but it seemed that it had given her courage.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time…10 years to be exact," she started.

"Uh-huh," he urged.

"I've been watching you…train hard…saving the day…care for people,"

"Well I try," he gushed rubbing the back of his head.

"You are the one that gives me the drive and determination to also train hard…to never give up or back down…to have courage…even now,"

Now you people must be asking, 'Why is Neji wasting his valuable time, watching Hinata embarrass herself in front of the idiot…why does he give a monkey's ass?'. Actually I don't give a damn…but life has been boring and I don't really feel like moaning out my beau's name since I'm so close to the master of this compound…not like I haven't suffered sleepless nights or anything. *rolls eyes*. But I want to see how stupid this blockhead can get. Don't judge…to summarize…I'm bored. Now…back to the scene that's so similar to a cheesy soap opera.

"So now I'll say it," she took a deep breath, "Naruto, I-I..I…" then she gasped and looked towards the door.

Damn floor.

The floor creaked when I adjusted my leg, betraying my presence.

I quickly teleported to a nearby sakura tree . Hinata silently opened the door and peeked around before closing it.

Phew.

Okay…back to the 'big' confession.

Byakugan.

I focused my attention to Hinata's room. Naruto was still standing by the opened window only his back was turned away from Hinata and me, gazing out the star speckled sky with a bright disk of white light. Hinata, eyes closed, clasped her hand to her chest, blushing profusely. Clear indication that she had confessed and is now waiting for an answer. Her eyes suddenly widened and he mouth slackened causing her lips to form a surprised 'o'. Her heart was beating a little faster and I noticed a sudden amount of blood flowing to her cheeks. Naruto was saying something but from his position I couldn't see what he was saying. Then he turned with a smile, walked over to Hinata and held her face before laying a kiss on her still open mouth. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening it. Naruto then lifted her up bridal style and placed her in the middle of the bed, her white silk sheets shifting beneath the weight. He climbed on top, initiating a full-out makeout session. I noticed Naruto shifted to lift his hand and slip it into Hinata's night shirt, cupping her left breast and squeezing.

"N-Naruto-kun," she moaned breathless, releasing the kiss.

Whoa.

I released my Byakugan. That was too much for me to take. I never knew she could be so…how should I say this…'un-innocent'. Then candle that illuminated the panel doors, causing shadows of the lovers in the bed to play on it, was blown out putting the room in darkness. I shuddered. Retaining my composure, I alighted from the tree and sneaked back to my room, closing my door for the night.

_***End***_

"Otou-sama…I'm going to head out with the girls today," Hinata stated smiling a little.

How does she do it. I checked her room, after she left for her morning bath, for any signs of what obviously had happened. No smell…no male clothing…no blood-stained sheets….nothing.

I observed her shy face as it waited for Hiashi's approval.

"Okay Hinata, be careful," Hiashi nodded after taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, Otou-sama," she nodded and she excused herself from the table.

I chuckled silently to myself. She won't be with the girls today.

Hiashi looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Something the matter, Neji?"

"Oh…no sir…just a little joke," Neji explained.

Hiashi accepted this and went back to sipping his tea.

I also excused myself from the table for my need to meet up with my teammates to train.

"Thank you for the meal," I bowed before leaving.

A smirk played on my lips as I slid the panel door closed.

She's not the only one.

And I teleported to my rendezvous, leaving a puff of smoke in my quake.

**A/N: And there you have…this was just a breather story from HTIG…trust me I needed it…now you know what to do…press that nice pweety button that says "Review this chapter" because I really need the drive and you know where that comes from…*waits on answer*…*Silence* *crickets chirping then a smack*….sigh…YOU of course…lol…happy reading guys!**

_TeeHee :3_


	2. Sex in the Forest xP

**A/N: Heyy guys…well I've seen you guys' reviews and hw u put it on story alert…although it was a oneshot…but I have a conscience and it's telling me to make another chappie to tie things off…so here's the chappie…and I'm supposed to do homework right now….sigh…do you see what I do for u?**

**Warning: NOTHING TO WARN JUS GUD FLUFF FOR THE SOUL! I love love love cotton candy…maybe I should call the fluff that…cotton candy…all fluffy and stuff…and look at me rambling…sigh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to Naruto…only my torn and broken heart…**

**Mew…Mew**

_Hinata's POV_

My breathing never changed as I ran to Ichiraku's shop. This is my first day as a taken girl. I can't believe myself…a girl like me…going out with…*giggle*. My hand went to my chest as I felt my heart quicken with the memory…

_**Flashback**_

My heart was beating so fast, I swore it would jump out my ribcage. I had just confessed to Naruto of my love for him and was nervously waiting for a reply. What made it even scarier was that I thought father was by my room door…so that never really helped my nerves.

"Why am I so late with this…looks like you beat me too it huh, Hina-chan?"

My mouth slackened at the nickname…he's never called me that before. And what does he mean late?

"I've actually realized all this from long before…when I came back from training with Ero-sennin,"

Wait was this really happening? I wanted to pinch myself but I was too frozen.

"People think that I'm oblivious and all but…I've been watching you Hinata…and I must say…you've come a long way…and I think I mist reward you,"

And from that statement, things went a little in slow motion…well to me.

I watched as Naruto walked over in front of me and stooped slightly to eye level, so that all I could see were sparkling cerulean eyes that searched deeply into my pale lavender orbs. Next thing I know, our lips met in a soft embrace, his hands gently holding my face.

As all of you know, I'm a virgin. And I don't mean in the…_area_… I mean in kissing. So I didn't know exactly what to do…so I stayed still with Naruto doing all the work. I don't what came over but my hands lifted from their spot on my chest to around his neck, pulling him closer. Then my lips started moving in time with Naruto…before I knew it Naruto had lifted me bridal style into the middle of the bed, our legs in between each other. He was on fours above me as we kissed away in bliss. My head started getting dizzy as I realized I needed air. That's when I felt a warm hand go up my night shirt, gripping onto the cold skin of my chest.

"N-Naruto-kun," I moaned taking in air.

He immediately went for my pulse and began to suck on it, causing electrifying tingles to run across my body. I shuddered under his touch, never in my life experiencing such pleasure.

"Hina-chan," Naruto moaned huskily.

I gulped as I tried to stop myself from squeaking.

That's when I felt his mouth lift off my skin, as he looked on my flustered face. He smiled gently with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Now you're mine," he said his voice low.

My heart skipped a beat as I replayed the words in my head. I'm Naruto's?

"If you want me stop just say so, kay?" he said his eyes sparkling.

I nodded my head as a blush burned on my face.

He leaned over to my night table where a candle melted halfway. His lips puckered as his breath blew out the flame. Darkness surrounded us quickly but the moonlight from the window still made Naruto's eyes glow. They screamed care and gentleness. I was completely lost in them…

"Naruto-kun," I whispered.

Surprise filled his sea blue eyes.

"Hina-hime," he breathed out, "y-you…y-you…hn"

His eyes closed halfway as he smiled at me.

"You know… I think I want to do something special for you…but you have to relax,"

"B-But…"

"Shhhhhhh…relax," he whispered.

And his cerulean eyes disappeared. I waited a few moments before I wondered what was happening. My body was screaming for his touch and I couldn't take it anymore.

"N-Naru-*gasp*"

My body convulsed into a wave of tremors as I felt something _**down there.**_ My growing need and my whimpers grew as the action was continued. I don't even know how to explain it.

"N-Naruto-kun," I gasped as my body succumbed to another wave of tremors.

_**End**_

My heart fluttered as I remembered last night. And if you're asking, no, we didn't have sex. You should know my body right? Yes I fainted as soon as I 'came'. How do I know that word…well you Sakura and Ino are kunoichis right…so of course they would know about it.

As I neared the ramen shop, I noticed a mop of blonde hair among the many brunettes of the village. It was quite unusual for such a colour but it makes him different. My steps must have alerted him that I was near because he turned towards my direction and dazzled me with his 100 watt smile. My heart fluttered even more as I arrived.

"Hello N-Naruto-kun," I greeted.

"Hina-hime! You're here," he yelled as he hugged me to his chest.

His yell brought eyes towards as us as murmurs of 'spring love' and 'how sweet' surrounded the area.

"Oh N-Naruto-kun…you're embaressing me," I mumbled in his shirt.

"Heehee," he chuckled as held on tighter before letting me go with a smile that made my heart melt.

"Well you see…I've something to give to you…something I think you'll really like," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh r-really?"

"Mhm…but we have to go to a special place of mine," he said winking.

"O-o-oh…kay," I nodded smiling.

"Great, c'mon!" and with that he led me away towards the training grounds.

We spent 20 minutes walking towards the grounds, with him walking in front of me. I watched as each strand of his hair bounce in unison. I was so tempted to run my fingers through the soft hair I fondled with last night.

"We're here,"

I snapped out of my reverie at his voice. We were in a field where wildflowers bloomed in abundance. The petals tickled my skin that was uncovered from my sandals,

"Wow," I breathed out.

"Yeah…this is my favourite place…the reason why there is so much flowers is because there are rarely any battles here…so it has this serene peace about it y'know? No violent auras anywhere,"

I looked up at him as he stared off into space, wearing a peaceful face. He turned to me with that dazzling smile.

"And now for your gift," he said as he reached in his pocket.

And the other. And the other. Until he was patting his whole body with an embarrassed look. I couldn't help but laugh quietly in my sleeve.

"I think I left it at home, stupid me," he said scratching the nape of her neck.

"Uh it's okay…,"

"Will you wait for me here while I got get it?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

"Kay…I'll be right back," clasping my hand in his for a quick second.

And with that he vanished into a cloud.

A wind blew my hair back as well as the flowers that bowed before straightening. Well I'll just take a look around. I walked towards the wood area watching birds go in between the branches. Butterflies fluttered past me as if I was invisible. I smiled as a squirrel scuttled into some bushes. I walked further into the forest, observing animals as they went on their business. The air was still besides natures sounds.

"P-Please,"

"Hehehe,"

I stopped in my tracks as I listened.

"S-Stop teasing,"

"But it wouldn't be fun…now would it?"

I followed the sounds. Why did they feel so familiar.

"N-Ne-"

"Neji?" I murmured as I came to the scene.

A gasp was heard as two brunettes , hair tousled, swiveled towards me eyes wide. There was Neji and Tenten, in a position that I will pause to explain.

There was Tenten, shirt off with her pink frilly bra being highlighted by the sun's rays, pressed against a tree by a shirtless Neji, the contours of his muscles flexing as he straightened up from his bent position. His hair was out of its loose ponytail and Tenten had a bun loose. I could distinctly see marks covering their necks. I could even see one on Tenten's left breast.

Okay let's put this situation on play.

A blush raged my face turning it into a hot red. I felt faint but I could still see the blush that played around on the lovers' cheeks.

"Hinata!"

I could barely turn my head as I heard Naruto's footsteps approach from behind.

"Hey Hina-hime…what are you doing ba-aaah," he stopped in his tracks as he found the scene in front of me, "C'mon guys find a room like everyone else!"

"Tsch…just mind your own business," Neji growled.

His expression was between embarrassment and annoyance.

"It is my business if I here walking in the woods, minding my own business, when I suddenly smack into two people having sex!" Naruto argued.

"Hmph…I don't think you're in the right to talk, idiot,"

"And what's that to mean?" Naruto asked squinting at the Hyuuga.

"Nothing…just a fun fact…did you know that the Hyuuga compound has traps along the fence…only a Hyuuga would know where they are," Neji said shrugging his shirt back on.

What's that about? What is Neji-kun talking about? My eyes roved over to Tenten who mumbled under her breath on how this was sooo embarrassing while she clumsily buttoned her blouse.

"Actually, I found some lose planks in the fence this morning while I took my walk around," he continued a smirk on his lips.

He looked at me while saying this when the realization hit.

He…saw…he knows…he…he…

"Mew…mew…mewww," I mumbled as the pressure in my caused me to faint.

"Hinata! Hinata! Jeez Neji…what did you do," I heard Naruto ask angrily.

"I didn't do anything…that front she held up was just wearing her out," I heard him say and I slipped into darkness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I woke up to find myself in a room, covered in silk sheets. The high sun in the sky filtered through a window causing a blond mop to sparkle. Wait…blond?

I sat up almost immediately, looking at the whiskered face that smiled back to me.

"Welcome back, Hina-hime," Naruto said his grin cracking wider.

"N-Naruto-kun…where a-am I ?" I stuttered looking around.

"In your room," he answered.

Oh yeah, that's my teddy bear on my bed. And the collection of shells I have on my dressers from the vacation last year. I smiled as the surroundings slowly sunk in.

"W-Wait, what about N-Neji-kun?" I asked hurriedly as memories flooded my mind.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him…he said he won't utter a word," Naruto nodded.

"Really?" I breathed out in relief.

"Mhm," Naruto affirmed, "Oh yeah I forgot the present I was to give you," he said reaching behind his back pocket.

He soon straightened up with his fist clasped. I stared at the hand.

"What is it?" I asked a little excited.

Naruto went on his knees by the bedside and took my right hand. My face flushed red at the sudden gesture.

"Hinata?" he started a blush creeping on his face, "Will you-"

He stopped as his eyes roves over to a corner as his blush deepened.

"Will you-" he said again before shaking his head in determination and looking into my eyes, his eyes fierce, "Will you be my girlfriend," and opened his hand to reveal a gold ring with 'N+H' engraved in decoratively.

My heart skipped a beat as I hear those words tumble out of his mouth. My mouth was frozen in a smile as my blush deepened. No words came to mind.

'Well?" he asked as his face came closer.

I couldn't help but look at his lips which were slightly opened from the last word that came through them. So I did what my body wanted.

I crashed my lips into his surprising the Uzumaki. But it wasn't soon before his responded.

"So…is…that a…yes?" he asked in between kisses.

"A million times," I answered pulling back and smiling.

His mouth curled in to a smile that was gentle and warm. He slipped the band around my right 4th finger. How I wished it was my left hand. But that was all due to time…I'll just have to be patient.

He kissed me gently before hugging me tightly.

"I love you Hina-hime," he mumbled in my hair.

My heart calmed at the use of the nickname… a nickname that would be mine.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," I said clearly and meaningfully…without a single stutter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Neji's POV_

I relaxed my eyes and turned away from position facing the wall that separated my room from Hinata's. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"What's happening, Neji?" Tenten asked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Nothing Tenten, just one less person to put up a front to," I answered kissing her to change the subject.

_Take care of her, idiot._

**A/N: And that's it people! The ending for AWDFTN! And yes I use the first letter of each word in the title of my stories for ANs…sorry I can't remember what it's called. I hate it when I know a word and yet can't remember it…so annoying…so if you know what that 'using the first letters of the words in a specific title or phrase' I would like to know. Review Review Review!**


End file.
